


An Unusual Mission

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: Peko is dragged on the most unusual mission when Fuyuhiko demands her help with some yakuza business.[Birthday One-Shot: Fluff level set to maximum]





	An Unusual Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Peko!

 

Peko had just finished tying the ribbon into her braided hair when Fuyuhiko stopped by her room.

“Hey,” he said, standing by the doorway. “I need you to come with me.”

“Of course,” Peko replied, standing up immediately. “How can I be of service?”

“Got a job that I need your help with,” he replied.

“Understood.”

Peko reached for her sword that was encased in its sheath, but Fuyuhiko stopped her. “Er, don’t bring that.”

Peko looked at him in confusion.

“It’s, uh, too obvious. You have something that you can hide? Like that small knife of yours?”

Her brow furrowed. She grabbed the smaller blade that was set on top of her dresser. “Will this be sufficient?” she asked apprehensively.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be an easy job. Just the usual intimidation and hustle,” he said casually.

“Alright.” Peko slipped the sheathed dagger underneath her clothes and followed her young master out the room.

* * *

Peko sat silently beside Fuyuhiko in the taxi he ordered.

 _How odd_.

“We are not taking the…family car?” Peko turned to him, keeping her voice low. They usually had a designated car for business purposes, one that was sleek, black, and fast, and accompanied by an efficient driver.

“Uh, no. Not today. Trying to keep a low profile, y’know,” Fuyuhiko mumbled.

A sense of unease went through her. The young master was being inexplicably secretive about this particular mission. Usually, he would describe the details of their target and review their objective, but today he offered no such preparation.

Perhaps it was a test. To see if she could follow orders efficiently without the contextual information. Or maybe a show of blind trust in his ability to lead?

Well she wouldn’t fail him. Peko leaned back in her seat, determined not to question him further.

She saw him glance at her from her periphery.

“It’s alright, Peko. I got this,” Fuyuhiko said, giving her a reassuring smile.

“I know,” she replied with her unwavering support.

* * *

Peko stared up at the store that the taxi had stopped in front.

_There must have been some mistake._

The words ‘ _Neko JaLaLa_ ’ were painted in bright colors above a large picture of a happy cat.

Before she had a moment to work out what was going to take place, she felt Fuyuhiko take her hand into his and pull her towards the store.

“C’mon.” He gave a gentle tug.

She flushed, embarrassed that she had lost her focus. She reminded herself of the commitment to follow him obediently.

He pushed at the door which opened with a pleasant bell chime.

Peko blinked. It was…a cat café.

She froze in confusion. _What sort of dealings would a cat café have with the yakuza?_

She immediately assessed her surroundings. There were a few guests sitting down at the tables enjoying carefully crafted desserts and drinks. She wondered if any of them were the target they would be meeting.

As her gaze swept across the room, they fell on a massive bed that contained the _fluffiest_ cats she’d ever laid eyes on.

_Oh!_

And there wasn’t just _one_. There were _three_ of them, all curled together as they slept on the cushion.

Her hand twitched at her side. It was very… _distracting_.

“Um, Peko? Did you hear me?”

Her head whipped towards the young master at the sound of his voice. She had been so preoccupied that she had missed his instructions.

He didn’t seem upset. “I got us a table, c’mon.”

She followed him in a bewildered daze.

He took a seat at one of the café tables. “Aren’t you gonna sit down?” he frowned at her.

Peko dropped down dutifully in the chair across from him. But she could no longer hold back her confusion. “Young master…what are we doing here?” she whispered.

“I-I told you, we’re here on business…they’re…not here yet, we gotta wait it out,” he hissed at her.

She looked at him curiously, wondering why his face had taken on a crimson shade.

“Just try to blend in, we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves…Let’s order something, we might be here for awhile,” he added, picking up the menu that rested on the table.

Peko looked down at the menu in front of her. Before she had a chance to review the options, something soft brushed by her leg, and she gave a start.

Glancing down, she saw a plump black cat walking by her, its bushy tail swaying upwards.

_Oh!_

Peko’s breath hitched in her throat. She had to fight the urge to vocalize her excitement. She watched the cat saunter past their table before leaping up elegantly on the middle ledge of a cat tree. Peko was mesmerized as it started to groom itself.

“Welcome to Neko Jalala! What can I get you two?”

Peko’s head snapped up at the sound of a female voice. A uniformed waitress wearing cat ears and a shirt with a gigantic cat face on it had appeared at their table.

Peko looked to Fuyuhiko, who was observing her with a slight smirk on his face.

She flushed a deep red.

“I’ll have an Americano, and a slice of the chocolate cake,” he said to the waitress who took down his order.

The girl turned to Peko.

Peko skimmed the menu options quickly. “A coffee, please,” she said quietly.

Fuyuhiko frowned. “That’s it? You need to get one of the cake slices too.”

Peko looked at him blankly. _Why?_

He examined the menu again. “You like matcha, right?”

“Yes, but–”

“She’ll have the matcha cake,” he said firmly.

“Good choice! That’s one of our most popular desserts,” the waitress said smiling as she scribbled in her notepad.

“But–”

“It won’t be too sweet, right?” Fuyuhiko asked their server, ignoring Peko’s protest.

“No, it’s quite mild,” the waitress replied.

“That okay?” He turned to look at Peko.

Peko’s objection died in her throat at the earnest look he was giving her.

“Yes,” she murmured, and he rewarded her with one of those handsome smiles that she loved.

“You’ll love it,” the waitress assured her before walking off to place their order.

Peko leaned over across the table and spoke in a hushed tone. “Young master, I don’t think it’s a good idea to be eating dessert on a mission–”

He cut her off. “I told you, we’re gonna be here for awhile. Don’t act so suspicious. Go play with a fucking cat or something.”

She blinked at him as he crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

This was undoubtedly the strangest assignment they had been on.

Peko gave a resigned sigh and looked around the room. She watched as one of the guests giggled as a cat stretched out in front of her, demanding belly rubs. Peko felt a pang of longing. It looked so _soft_.

None of the many cats that were milling around the café appeared to want to approach her.

Peko tried not to feel too disappointed.

 _We are here on a **mission** …not to pet cats_. She chastised herself.

The waitress returned with their drinks in hand.

“Thank you,” Peko said quietly, as the coffee was placed in front of her.

“Hey, can we get one of those cat treat things?” Fuyuhiko asked the waitress. He was gesturing over to a table where a young girl with a treat bag in hand was being swarmed with cats. She squealed happily as her parents watched in amusement.

“Of course! It’d be 500 yen. Would you like me to add it to your bill?” The waitress inquired politely.

“Yeah.”

The waitress placed a small bag of cat treats onto the table.

Once she had walked off, Fuyuhiko nudged the bag closer to her. “Go on.”

Peko stared at him. _What was he doing?_

“Young master, I fail to see how this is related to our mission–”

“Peko. Just feed the damn cats,” he snapped, tossing the bag at her.

She caught it clumsily. The moment the bag rustled in her hands, a cat appeared as if by magic.

Peko held her breath as it approached curiously, eyes honed on the treats. She opened the bag delicately with shaking hands.

Suddenly there was a soft meow, and another cat emerged.

Peko reached out her hand slowly, displaying one of the treats in her palm. She watched in disbelief as one of the cats drew nearer to her.

A rush of happiness fluttered through her when she felt a small tongue graze her hand. It was unexpectedly rough, like sandpaper. She let out a soft laugh at the ticklish sensation.

The cat looked at her expectantly after it swallowed.

Peko reached for another treat. It disappeared just as quickly as the first.

The other cat that had joined them pushed forward insistently, giving Peko an impatient meow. Peko complied right away.

Soon she was surrounded by four fluffy cats, all demanding her attention and treats.

Peko was filled with so much wonder that it was a little overwhelming.

“Looks like someone’s rather popular.” The waitress had returned with their slices of cake.

Peko blushed at the server’s teasing smile.

“Here, looks like you might need this before digging into your cake,” the waitress gave her a friendly wink before placing a cleansing wipe at the side of her plate.

“Thank you,” Peko muttered.

As she wiped her hands, Peko glanced nervously at Fuyuhiko.

She had been uncharacteristically inattentive. Would he chastise her for being so unprofessional when they were out on a job?

But he merely smiled at her before taking a bite out of his dessert.

Peko reached for her own fork. She paused to appreciate how beautifully it had been prepared and decorated. It looked almost too pretty to eat. She slid her fork into its delicate layers and brought it to her mouth.

_It was divine._

Not too sweet, as Fuyuhiko had ensured for her.

“How is it?” he asked, watching her carefully.

“It’s wonderful,” she replied.

“Good.” He looked pleased.

Fuyuhiko was about to take another mouthful of his cake when he jolted back in his chair.

Peko reacted, standing up instantly to assess for the threat.

“What the fuck…” Fuyuhiko frowned at a small white cat which was currently pawing at his pant leg.

The scene was so incredibly adorable that Peko wished she could take a picture.

“Fuck off, get your own cake,” he said crossly. He got a loud meow in reply, which caused his scowl to deepen.

Peko sat down and picked up her fork, trying hard to hide her smile.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed, and still Fuyuhiko had shown no indication that whomever they were waiting for had arrived yet.

Peko bit her lip in concern. _What if they had missed it?_ Fuyuhiko was barely monitoring the door. While he often acted impulsively, it was not like him to be this careless.

But she had no way of voicing her unease without sounding like she doubted his leadership. So she sat there silently, absentmindedly petting the black cat that had fallen asleep in her lap.

After they had finished their cakes, Peko resumed her cat feeding at Fuyuhiko’s insistence. When she had run out of treats, one of the cats had sprung up onto her lap. It had circled a few times as if testing the comfort of her thighs before settling down.

Peko was in quite the dilemma. She basked in the warmth of the fluffy creature that had deemed it safe enough to fall asleep in her lap, but at the same time, it made it extremely difficult to ensure the protection of her young master.

Although, he did not appear to require any immediate security at the moment. Fuyuhiko was currently taunting the cat that had approached him earlier, teasing it with a toy mouse that hung on a stick by a long string.

“Oh no you don’t, you little shit.” Peko heard him say as the cat managed to grab onto the mouse and was pulling back in a game of tug of war with the yakuza heir.

Peko couldn’t recall ever being so content on a job.

“Excuse me, I’m very sorry, but we will be closing soon. It’s almost time for the cats to be fed dinner.” Their waitress bowed apologetically.

Peko stiffened, unable to believe how much time had passed.

“Oh, yeah sure.” Fuyuhiko stood up.

Peko gave him a pointed look. _They had not yet completed the assigned job…whatever it was._

“I got this,” he said quickly when she made a move to stand up. “Just stay here, I don’t want to cause a scene,” he added at her bewildered expression.

She watched him go up to the front counter with a deep frown. He exchanged some words with the male store owner, and Peko strained to hear what he was saying, but they were too far away for her to catch their conversation.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Fuyuhiko caught her fixed gaze from across the room. He seemed to tense up at that. Then he mumbled something to the store owner, and they both disappeared to the back room that was behind the front counter.

A surge of panic rushed through Peko. _What was he doing?_ _Why would he go out of her sight? This was too risky._

She was plagued with agitation. She thought to just defy his orders and follow him to the back room, but their waitress was now waiting by the counter, and Peko doubted she could sneak past her without raising suspicion.

As if sensing that she wanted to stand up, the cat that was still curled in her lap dug its nails a little into Peko’s thighs.

Coiled with tension, Peko kept her eyes trained on the door of the back room. If she heard any commotion or disturbance, she was going to barge in there even if it meant she had to immobilise the nice waitress that had served them.

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Fuyuhiko emerged unscathed about ten minutes later. He was carrying a small brown bag in his hand. _Was it hush money? Body parts?_

Peko scrutinized the store owner who followed the young master out. The older man still had all his fingers. And he was smiling easily…not looking at all like he had just suffered a yakuza interrogation.

Fuyuhiko walked up to her. “We’re good.” He looked down at the cat in her lap. “Ready to go?” he smirked slightly.

“Everything okay?” Peko asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, it’s all handled,” Fuyuhiko waved her off. “Don’t worry, Peko,” he rolled his eyes at the look she was giving him.

She could do nothing but accept his response.

“Goodbye,” she whispered softly to the cat in her lap, giving its head a final pet before lifting it up gently and setting it on the ground. It gave a sleepy meow in return before wandering off.

“C’mon, let’s go home,” Fuyuhiko said with a small smile.

She nodded and followed him out.

* * *

On their taxi ride back to the Kuzuryu complex, Peko waited for the young master to discuss what happened on their mission, but he seemed disinclined to share any details.

Finally he turned to her and said, “Er, Peko. I’ll handle the debriefing with my father. You don’t have to be there.”

Peko blinked at him.

“Have I done something wrong?” she asked quietly, hands clenching in her lap.

His eyes widened at her question. “What? No, of course not, Peko!”

“You have not wanted me involved in any of your dealings today.”

“I…it was an easy job today, that’s all. I know I can always count on you to back me up,” he said seriously. “Plus you know my dad’s an asshole. Just thought I’d spare you his usual bullshit.”

Peko remained silent.

“Did you…have a bad time today?” he asked with an anxious expression.

“No,” Peko replied immediately. “It was quite enjoyable.”

Fuyuhiko gave her a long searching look. “Good,” he said, seemingly satisfied.

When they arrived back at the Kuzuryu household, Fuyuhiko walked with Peko back to her room.

He lingered when they reached her door. “Uh…here,” he held the brown bag out to her.

Peko looked at it curiously. _Did he want her to dispose of some kind of evidence?_

He waited expectantly. She reached in gingerly and pulled out…a cat plushie?

She examined it carefully. Around its neck was a tag that read _‘Thank you for supporting Neko Jalala! All proceeds go towards taking care of our furry friends!’_

Peko looked at him questioningly.

“Er…they gave it to me when I was grilling ‘em…as a show of apology and respect…y’know.” His cheeks were bright red, and he was looking off to the side.

She stared at him incredulously.

“Anyways, I don't want it, so you take it,” he said, walking off in a hurry.

She watched him retreat down the hall.

Before he turned the corner, Fuyuhiko paused briefly. “Oh, and…Happy Birthday, Peko,” he said casually.

She looked down at the soft plushie in her hand, then upwards to the back of his head.

“Thank you, young master.”


End file.
